


Yes no lol

by moderatelyaflame



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 11:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18716089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moderatelyaflame/pseuds/moderatelyaflame





	Yes no lol

Yes well apparently not haha


End file.
